Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Historia Dragona.
Witam. :) Widziałam kilka opowiadań jak Szczerbatek był mały, więc ja stworzę opowiadanie ale nie jak Szczerbatek był mały tylko jak Dragon był młody! :D Poznacie prawdziwą historię Dragona. : *Będzie występował Raks. *To będzie historia bardziej o dwóch smokach. :) *Na razie nie będzie z JWS. *I może... Będzie trochę horror, trochę miłość, a nawet i może trochę fajne. :D No to więc zaczynajmy :) Początek. Na świecie pojawiło się pomieszane stado smoków. Czyli inaczej były w nim różne rasy. Akurat była wielka susza a każda samica złożyła jaja. Kilka jaj przez suszę po umierało a niektóre przeżyły. Jedna smoczyca była z rasy Czarna iskra a była czarno-żółta a jej partner był Ognistym Szponem czyli był Czerwono-Żółty. Samica nazywała się Lilia a partner Rex. Lilia chroniła swoje dwa jajka a partner Lilli poszedł na polowanie. W okół Lilli gromadziły się inne gniazda jak Koszmara Ponocnika, Marazmora a nawet Wandersmoka. Minęło 8 miesięcy i skorupki jaj zaczęły pękać. Wandersmokom Flory i Chachisu (czyt. Czakisu) urodziły się trzy młode Wandersmoki i nazwali je Miotacz, Piorun, i Garnod. Koszmarom Ponocnikom Rick i Shimery (cszyt Szimery) urodził się jeden i nazwali go Koszmarnik. W końcu Lilli i Rexowi urodziły się dwa smoki. Jeden był Czarny z żółtym brzuchem a drugi był czarno-czerwony. Rodzice swoich dzieci się zdziwili. Bo jeden to Skrzydlata Śmierć... Który roznosi Chaos, Śmierć, oraz i koniec świata... A drugi to rzadki, tajemniczy, groźny i szybki Smok Cienistej Krwi... Jednak smoki się zaczęły bawić. MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ. Smoki już pomału biegały. Młode nazywały się Raks i Dragon. Młode sie bawiły aż poznały dwa smoki Koszmarnika i Lea (Leo to Marazmor) ''-Cześć jestem Koszmarnik a to Leo.- Odpowiedział smok.'' ''-Ja jestem Raks a to mój brat Dragon...- Odpowiedział Raks.'' ''-Bawicie się w berka?- Spytał Leo.'' ''-Super kto goni?- Spytał Dragon.'' ''-Ja chcę!- Krzyknął Koszmarnik.'' ''-Raz, dwa trzy, gonię!- I zaczęli się bawić... Lecz młode nie zauważyły, że się oddaliły. '' ''-Berek!- Krzyknął Koszmarnik klepiąc Dragona.'' ''-Ok to ja teraz go...- Za Koszmarnikiem stanął wielki smok a mianowicie to (te nowe smoki z gier ale sama wymyśliłam nazwę) Nocny Smok. (Nocny. z Nocna Furia a Smok od Wandersmoka) Smok był większy od Nocnej Furii ale i też dłuższy od Wandersmoka. Nocny Smok złapał Koszmarnik wpadł w jego pysk i Koszmarnik został zabity... Po chwili smok go zjadł.'' ''-Koszmarnik!- Krzyknął Dragon i zaczął warczeć na Nocnego Smoka. Ten jednak tak ryknął, że ziemia się zatrzęsła. Po chwili Leo i Raks krzyknęli.'' ''-Dragon uciekaj!- Po chwili Dragon się go wystraszył i zaczął uciekać, Raks i Leo też uciekli. Wielki Nocny smok ich gonił (to jego pokarm) Aż w końcu Dragon znalazł ścięte drzewo i tam się schował.'' ''-Pss! Tutaj!- Powiedział a Leo i Raks się też schowali. Nocny Smok zgubił swój obiad... Zaczął szukać aż w końcu się poddał i odleciał. Smoki odetchneły z ulgą.'' ''-Mogliśmy się nie oddalać... Koszmarnik by wtedy żył...- Odpowiedział Dragon.'' ''-Nie obwiniaj siebie... To nasza wina...- Odpowiedział.. Aż w końcu wyszli z kryjówki.'' ''-Musimy stąd iść...- Odpowiedział Leo.'' ''-Ok...- Odpowiedzieli i pobiegli. Gdy dobiegli to poszli do swoich gniazd...'' ''-Nie możemy o tym nikomy mówić... Bo wtedy my poniesiemy karę...- Odpowiedział Raks.'' ''-Masz rację... Nikomu nic nie mówimy...- Odpowiedział. Dragonowi to nie pasowało ale się zgodził. Wieczorem każdy zjadł swoje danie. Rodzice zjedli swoje pstrągi, Raks zjadł dwa sumy a Dragon pomału jadł chociaż je uwielbiał, łososie.'' ''-Dragon czemu nie jesz łososi przecież je uwielbiasz?- Spytał jego ojciec.'' ''-Eeee...- Raks popatrzył na niego.-Po prostu nie mam apetytu... Zjadłem jednego więc pójdę spać...- Dragon wstał i poszedł do jaskini (wszystkie smoki ze stada śpią w jaskiniach) Dragon poszedł na koniec jaskini i wszedł do takiej dziury. Dziura była większa od niego tak 2 razy od niego. Smok się położył i myślał to co się stało... Po chwili zasnął.'' CDN. Trening oraz... Śmierć Była jeszcze ciemna noc... Każdy smok spał w swojej jaskini. Raks spał jak zabity tak jakby nic się nie stało... Dragon ledwo spał... Rodzice ich nie wiedzieli co się stało ale by mieli to samo co Dragon... Po chwili Dragon wstał bo usłyszał coś... Młode się wystraszyło i wyszło ze swojej małej "kryjówki" Dragon podszedł do wyjścia od jaskini i się rozglądnął. Aż w końcu zobaczył coś przed sobą... Był to wielki smok a mianowicie wielki Drzewokos! Dragon popatrzył na gada, który nie wyglądał na groźnego. Drzewokos zjadał swój posiłek a mianowicie karpia. Po chwili ryknął aż się ziemia trzęsła. Dragon popatrzył na smoka z podziwem bo myślał jaki on będzie w przyszłości. Wielki Drzewokos spojrzał na Dragona (wcześniej go nie zauważył) Smokowi się spodobało, że jeden młody patrzy na niego z podziwem. W końcu Drzewokos rozłożył skrzydła i pokazał jakie ma wielkie "mięśnie" Dragon nadal patrzył bo podobało mu się jak Drzewokos robi takie ruchy skrzydeł. Po chwili Dragon też wyprostował swoje małe skrzydełka. Lecz Drzewokos się lekko zaśmiał. Po chwili Drzewokos odleciał. Dragon tylko patrzył jak odlatuje po chwili młodzik poczuł się zmęczony więc wrócił do swojej małej jaskini. Nastał nowy dzień a Dragon i Raks mają się uczyć latać i strzelać ogniem. ''-Najpierw machacie mocno skrzydłami a później wyskakujecie- Tłumaczył im ojciec. Po chwili Raks jako pierwszy nauczył się latać.'' ''-Ładnie. Teraz ty Dragon.- Odpowiedział. Próbował ale nie mógł... Raks zaśmiał się.'' ''-Nie martw się... Poćwiczysz to się nauczysz.- Pocieszał ojciec. Nastał czas na strzelanie ogniem. Aż w końcu ojciec zionął fioletowym ogniem.'' ''-Teraz wy.- Odpowiedział. Pierwszy miał być Raks (jest starszy od Dragona dlatego pierwszy) lecz ten jedynie iskrami pluł.'' ''-Prawie ale teraz Dragon.- Odpowiedział ojciec. Dragon wziął głęboki oddech i zionął niebieskim ogniem w trawę. Trawa stała się niebieskim płomieniem.'' ''-Bardzo dobrze. A teraz możecie się bawić.- Odpowiedział i pobiegli po Lea.'' ''-Hej Leo pójdziesz z nami się bawić?- Spytał Raks.'' ''-Ok! Mogę iść?- Spytał się rodziców.'' ''-Tak.- Odpowiedzieli i pobiegli do lasu (jest blisko stada)'' ''-To co robimy?- Spytał się Leo.'' ''-Mogę wam coś opowiedzieć?- Spytał Dragon.'' ''-Ok- Odrzeknęli razem'' ''-No bo dzisiaj w nocy się obudziłem bo usłyszałem hałas. Wyszedłem przed swoją jaskinie i zobaczyłem wielkiego smoka!- Powiedział.'' ''-Wow i co dalej?- Odpowiedzieli zdziwieni.'' ''-No i ten smok to chyba Drzewokos... I po prostu mój wzrok w niego był wpatrzony bo go podziwiałem. A potem pomyślałem, że ja taki będę w przyszłości.- Smoki pomyślały o tym samym co powiedział Dragon.'' ''-Może i tak....- Odpowiedzieli.'' ''-Wiecie co ja chyba spróbuje nauczyć się latać...- Odpowiedzial Dragon i zaczął latać.'' ''-Udało ci się!- Krzyknęli.'' ''-Wreszcie...- Dragon spadł bo znowu się przestraszył. Bo za nimi pojawił się jakiś dziwny smok... Zobaczyli tego samego smoka, który zabił Koszmarnika...'' ''-To ten smok!- Krzyknął Leo. Młode zaczęli odlatywać... Lecz Dragon chciał walczyć z wielkim smokiem, który zabił jego przyjaciela... Dragon stanął między wrogiem, zaczął warczeć i lekko ryczeć. Smok się zaśmiał i ryknął znowu, że aż ptaki odleciały. Dragon w końcu zionął swoim ogniem ale smokowi nic to nie zrobiło... Aż w końcu Dragon odleciał ale smok za nim... Po chwili Dragon wylądował na drzewie i z niego spadł... Smok nie mógł się podnieść aż w końcu zleciał i drapieżnik...'' ''-O nie...- Odpowiedział Dragon aż w końcu Dragon wstał i miał odwagę ruszyć na bój z piekielnym smokiem. Po chwili młode tak ryknęło choć był jeszcze dzieckiem... Aż na pomoc przyleciał Drzewokos, który tak był podziwiany przez Dragona. I zaczęła się walka... Dragon się schował w krzaki a Drzewokos leżał martwy... Drapieżnik znowu zgubił swoją zdobycz więc odleciał... Dragon wyszedł z ukrycia i popatrzył na Drzewokosa z którego lała się krew. Smok nie żył... Teraz młode miało już zemstę na tym smoku. Po godzinnej wędrówce... Dragon doszedł na swoje terytoria... Aż jego oczy prawie wypadły gdy zobaczył, że wszystko się pali a wszystkie smoki nie żyją... Smokowi poleciała łza i zaczął uciekać... Ogień rozpanoszył się prawie wszędzie... Lecz Dragonowi udało się uciec lecz i nie jemu bo nawet Raksowi.'' ''-Dragon!- Krzyknął i podbiegł do brata.'' ''-Co się stało?!- Krzyknął.'' ''-Rodzice... nie żyją... Leo i inni tak samo... Widziałem cień smoka... Coś lub ktoś rozpalił ogień i całe stado spłonęło bo nie wiadomo co to...- Odpowiedział.'' My z bratem zostaliśmy sami... Nikogo nie mieliśmy... Nawet rodziny... Poszliśmy w świat aż w końcu sami o siebie zadbaliśmy... CDN. ''Rozstanie. ''Po kilku dniowej wędrówce Dragon i Raks znaleźli jaskinie. Była pusta nie było tam ani żywej duszy. Bracia postanowili tu zostać. Dragon widząc Raksa przemęczonego postanowił znaleźć jedzenie. Młody smok wyskoczył z kryjówki i pobiegł przed siebie... Dragon naszukał się na dobre... Nic nie było takiego by mogli zjeść. Po godzinnej szukaniny smok postanowił wrócić do jaskini. Gdy wrócił zauważył smutną minę Raksa. Dragon położył się na ziemii. ''-Jak myślisz damy radę?- Spytał Raks.'' ''-Powinnyśmy... Prześpijmy się, jutro pójdziemy razem na polowanie.- Odpowiedział Dragon. Raks zasnął od razu a Dragon myśląc o tym co się stało... Po kilku minutach też zapadł w sen.'' RANO Dragon i Raks wyruszyli na polowanie. Raks był jeszcze dość dziecinny bo zaczął biegać wszędzie gdzie się da... Po chwili smok zachaczył o jakiś sznurek i "prawie" spadła na niego dziwna rzecz. Smoki zaciekawione podeszły do dziwnie twardej rzeczy. Po chwili usłyszeli krzyk. ''-Ej tu są smoki!- Młode się wystraszyły i uciekły. Biegły co sił ale zapomnieli, że umieją latać... Biegli aż zauważyli klif niedaleko ich... Raksowi coś się zawiązało na łapach... I przez co upadł... Dragon się zatrzymał ale tak był przestraszony, ale chciał wrócić po brata... Dragon zaczął się cofać... Zapomniał o klifie i o lataniu... Dragon... spadł. Z taką szybkością stracił przytomność. Na jego szczescie na dole była woda.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania